


martymachlia.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Martymachlia, Voyeurism, librarian!Kai, library!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: It was the third time this day when he caught you staring. It was just a moment, shorter than you could proceed – definitely not enough time to look away. On the first time, you pretended that your eyes were just randomly wandering around the room. On the second, you brushed it off with an awkward cough. On the third, however, you found yourself just carrying on with the blunt stare, way too tired to even realize that you’ve been staring at him for the last few minutes.





	martymachlia.

It was the third time this day when he caught you staring. It was just a moment, shorter than you could proceed – definitely not enough time to look away. On the first time, you pretended that your eyes were just randomly wandering around the room. On the second, you brushed it off with an awkward cough. On the third, however, you found yourself just carrying on with the blunt stare, way too tired to even realize that you’ve been staring at him for the last few minutes.

The librarian stared back at you for a few seconds, before smirking and looking back to his work, and only then had you realized what you’ve been doing. Except for it was too late to actually brush it off, and your mind instantly started to exaggerate the whole thing.

Did he think you’re crazy? You wouldn’t be surprised. You were sitting there with your third coffee, trying to work on your project, but said project had been forgotten around a quarter ago, because you were just too worn out to continue it. You found yourself trying to rest by leaning your chin on your hand and staring at the most stare-able thing in your sight, which happened to be said librarian.

He was handsome, but you’ve seen handsome men before and yet you weren’t one to salivate at their sight. He dressed well, but you’ve seen well-dressed people on daily basis, for example that accountancy professor your friend showed you the other day, he wore it better than most of the girls around him, which kinda struck you that he was so creative as for someone who sacrificed his life to numbers.

The more you thought of it, the more obvious had it become as to why this particular man attracted your attention so badly. He stuck out in this boring place, his features always bright when he talked to someone, as if he was made for social interaction. Yet, when he was doing something different, staring down at some papers or the computer’s screen, he seemed so calm and composed.

But there was something more to it. The way he scratched his neck lazily or smiled slightly at the people talking to him, in a way that could be almost considered seductive; or when he stood up once in a while to put the books on the highest shelves, and his white shirt rode up to expose small portions of his skin, just enough to make you lick over your lips before you could even realize that staring like this was _creepy_ , to say at least.

That’s the long story short on how you happened to be slapping yourself internally for still being in this place, even though you should have given up on this project and finished it another day instead of spending the fifth hour here, with the world outside slowly darkening and close to no one else in the building, only a few visitors among shelves, but no other people studying by the long, enclosed table, by the middle of which you were sat.

A thought passed your mind, one you instantly wanted to brush off, but which stuck in your head so tightly you found yourself shifting in your seat in discomfort and disgust at your own shameless imagination. Because with no one else in the sight, only you and the attractive librarian, who knew what could happen among the shelves…

Would they mute out the sounds you’d make? Or would you have to stay quiet no matter what…

You closed your eyes and rubbed them with the heels of your palms. The stress of college was really getting to you, you needed a way to relax, but heck, getting horny in the library was the worst way to do that. Actually, it was no way at all. Because the slight, warning aching between your legs did nothing to ease your nerves.

You crossed your legs unwittingly, glancing down at the notes in front of you. One of your hands thoughtlessly traveled down, under the table, and rested on your thigh.

_Jesus Christ, control yourself, woman._

You weren’t going to masturbate in a library, right? That was way… beyond your common sense. Or any sense at all.

Your head snapped up, when some sound alerted you. Some woman dropped her pen underneath the librarian’s desk and now he was leaning down to pick it up, obviously ignoring your presence. You forced your breath down.

What could actually happen? There’s no one else around.

When he stood back up, handing the pen to the blabbering lady, his hair was slightly disheveled, and you couldn’t help but wonder how it’d look if you were to tug on it when he pounded into you against one of these goddamn bookshelves-

_Jesus fucking Christ._

You huffed in annoyance, glaring down at your papers. The numbers and notes didn’t make much sense anymore, but you hoped they’d be a good turn-off. Except for, your brain couldn’t even proceed their existence at this point, because even while staring down, your mind was occupied with the man sitting less than ten meters ahead, in the enclosed desk of the librarians, looking at the screen of his computer which partly covered him from your view; what a shame, but at least his face was constantly in the range of your sight.

_What can happen?_ It’s not like you’ll let anyone see you. You can be discrete like no one else.

You moved your chair backwards a little bit, because the table’s surface kind of limited your movements. With one last glance, you made sure no one’s watching you – in fact, there was almost no one else in the library left. It was easier to stay unnoticed this way, but only if you managed not to attract anyone’s attention with your weird behavior.

Nothing like a good challenge, huh?

More fond of the idea at this point, your hand found the brim of your panties and slowly, as though teasingly pushed it down. Your other arm rested on the desk in front of you, and you rested forehead on your palm, ready to cover your mouth any moment if needed and letting your hair cover your slightly blushed face. You ran the tip of your middle finger up your entrance and almost gasped, realizing how wet your wicked imagination had already made you. You touched your clit and almost groaned, shifting in your seat a little. You glanced up once again, slightly paranoid, but no one still looked at you. The librarian’s eyes focused on the screen in front of him, his head tilting slightly to the side. He ran his hand through his hair in a delicious, mouth-watering way that made you automatically rub yourself a bit harder, your breath hitching, but no noise escaping you; you really did a good job at staying quiet, at least so far.

You couldn’t help but imagine the man stand up and go towards you. With the eyes of your imagination, you let him pull you up, everyone’s eyes snapping towards you in curiosity. He wasn’t as slow and delicate as you were, his hands were fast to push your underwear down to your knees as he bent you over your college project resting on the table. The buttons of your shirt popped off, so when you leaned down, everyone had a pretty clear view of your bra.

That one slap against your ass would cause everyone to realize what was going on, and when he’d start pounding into you, you wouldn’t be able to restrain your voice as well as you did now. His one hand would grip your hip harshly, his thrusts synchronizing with the way he impaled you on his length. The other hand would push your back down and bury your face in the wooden surface, while your own hands gripped on its opposite edge, out of lack of anything better to hold onto.

An unwitting gasp escaped your mouth at that one particularly precise movement you inflicted on yourself, and you instantly covered your mouth, freaking out too much to even check if anyone noticed. Your movements stopped, which caused your pearl to ache annoyingly, demanding attention. You bit on your lip, finally deciding to glance up and towards the man you were daydreaming of less than a minute ago.

His eyes were fixated on the screen of his computer, blankly observing – maybe reading – whatever it was displaying right now. His expression was unreadable, and you could only wonder, what would be able to change that. What would he do if you were to undress now and walk towards him in nothing but your underwear?

Ah, he’d probably think you’re a creep. You already were pretty much bending the rules of social standards. Yet, it didn’t bother you. You felt dirty, condemned, the worst kind of a person; one that deserved nothing but their face being showed down into the floor, with their ass up, being fucked roughly by anyone who’d feel like it, with the worst sorts of insults spat out at.

You almost moaned up, and in the moment when your lips parted slightly, the librarian suddenly shifted in his seat, glancing at you over the computer’s screen. The glance must have been accidental, you thought, there was no way he would actually figure out what you were doing. But in that moment, your eyes met for the fourth time. Your flushed cheeks must have not bothered him too much though, as all he did was to smile politely, his hand running through his hair yet again.

His eyes traveled to the computer’s screen once again before returning to yours, and you felt your throat go dry.

With your heart pounding heavily in your chest, you looked to the left, and to the right. And then you’ve noticed the gray, almost unnoticeable thing, with its glassy eye focused on your frame, as you were sat in the center of the desk. With the way you pushed yourself slightly off the table, the camera must have caught perfectly the way your skirt was pushed up and your panties – down. You didn’t need much more to realize that the camera feed is _exactly_ what he’s been staring at in the past few minutes.

Your blood ran cold in an instant, the whole blush disappearing from your face, exchanged with paleness.

Yet, the throbbing between your thighs didn’t subside in the slightest, and you felt your juices run down your skin and onto the wooden chair you were sat on.

You forced yourself to glance up yet again, your terrified expression meeting the librarian’s sly one.

He didn’t tell you to leave, you realized. He didn’t even seem upset. The way he smirked at you made you realize that, in fact, he was enjoying the show you gave him. And as much as it made you think how creepy it was, at the same time, who were you to judge?

If you were getting off to his pretty face, didn’t you at least owe him the sight?

You gave him yet another glance, as expressionless as possible, before turning your head right, towards the camera’s eye and licking over your lips. A tad more confidently, you spread your legs a little bit, letting your hand go back to where you wanted it so badly. Then, yet again, you glanced towards the librarian’s desk, gasping when you spotted him reaching to his necktie to loosen it up a little. When he, once again, glanced at you, his eyes were filled with something else than the mere amusement you were seeing moments ago. And you were more than sure that the same thing he could spot on your own face.

Your fingers circled your clit and you let your head fall back; you still glanced at him from underneath your lashes, and your imagination went wild yet again when you thought of his soft-looking hair brushing your thighs when he ate you out on his own desk, your eye contact never breaking, his hands grasping on your ass and spreading your legs apart in a firm way, bracing you for whatever he’d like to do to your sensitive body.

That was the last string of thought you needed to push yourself over the edge. A moan escaped your lips, one that you really couldn’t, just couldn’t hold back. You had no idea if anyone else noticed it, but _he_ definitelyheard you. You could see it in the satisfaction all-too-clear on his face, or in the way he stretched on the chair, staring directly at your lewd expression.

You breathed heavily, slowly calming down your fastened heartbeat. Your hair fell onto your face messily when you rested your forehead on your free hand, staring down at the other – still covered in your own juices, which made your breath hitch at the realization of what exactly you’ve done.

You pretty much got off in a public place, to a stranger’s face, with said stranger shamelessly watching you do it.

You cleared your throat, avoiding the other’s gaze you could still feel on yourself. You fixed your clothes, quickly wiping the remaining moisture into the fabric of your panties and using them to also gather what you’ve accidentally left on the chair’s surface. You pushed your skirt over your thighs and bit on your lip.

_It’s definitely time to go._

You reached for your belongings and started pushing them into your bag with no much care in crumbled sheets. Just like any other day while leaving, you threw the bag over your shoulder, maybe more in hurry than usual, and with nervous glances thrown around the room, yet always avoiding the librarian’s desk.

Checking the spot once more and making sure your skirt laid properly, you rushed towards the exit.

And only when you were passing by the librarian’s desk, you forced yourself to stop in your tracks and glance to the side. The man’s eyes were fixated on you, a lazy smirk adorning his expression, one that – if you weren’t so nervous – would more than definitely turn you on once again. The face he made didn’t surprise you, nor creep you out. In a way, it intrigued you. Just what kind of person he was? Just what kind of person would react this way to a stranger acting like this? Did he really enjoy it? With the way he sat by the desk, you couldn’t really spot whether or not it _excited_ him. But you didn’t need the visual proof to bet that you wouldn’t be the only one getting off to their own imagination today.

What did it mean to you though, you couldn’t tell.

“Had a productive afternoon, miss?” the man spoke suddenly, his voice so polite, as if he was mocking you.

You pursed your lips and nodded shortly.

“V-very” you mumbled in response.

“Mm, it seems like you haven’t finished your project yet, have you?” he asked, nodding at your bag.

“…Not yet” you admitted truthfully.

A grinstretched on his face, one you couldn’t quite decipher, but which made your guts clench.

“Come here again then, I will help you.”

“H-help me?” Your voice came outas an uncontrolled squeal, you felt your heartbeat skip again at the suggestiveness in his tone.

“Of course, that’s what I’m here for” he announced nonchalantly, shrugging and looking away for a brief moment. “You know, it’s no shame to ask for help. Some things turn out way better if you do them with someone else” he added, and his tone left no doubt as to what was he, _in fact,_ referring to.

You stared at him, dumbfounded, still not fully believing in what he was suggesting.

Finally, you cleared your throat, making sure the voice wouldn’t slip out of your control once again.

“We’ll see. Have a good night” you replied quickly and, unable to look at him any longer, left the library.

However, the furtheraway from the building you were, the more you realized the fact that you’d sooner or later find yourself back there.


End file.
